Una Noche Cálida De Invierno
by MiikaMegumiChan
Summary: -Si es un sueño no quiero despertar, pero si es de real lo vivire al máximo...asqueroso summary xDDD pasen y lean si les interesa...


Una noche cálida de invierno.

Era una tarde muy fría de invierno y llovía a cantaros, estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía por las calles de la ciudad tratando de escapar de mi hermano, quien iba a pensar que en esa carita de inocente ángel se encontraría la persona más insensible del mundo. Me enoja tanto cuando se comporta como el "dueño" de NUESTRA casa solo por que es el mayor y toma el papel de un adulto para tratarme como un niño pequeño

Siento que soy una flor que se marchita, me entristece nunca tomaras en serio lo que siento por el, es difícil amar a un hermano como algo mas que tu sangre. No puedo decirte "Te amo" fácilmente sin que creas que te digo por que eres mi familiar, no es así. Ahora me siento en la vereda mientras al lluvia me empapa completamente, que importa si me resfrío solo quiero alejarme de la realidad unos momentos, luego siento que la lluvia deja de mojarme ¿Ya paro de llover? Levanto la vista y hay estas tú con un paraguas extendiendo tu mano libre para ayudar a levantarme

-Atsuya, por fin te encontré. Vamos a casa- me dijiste sonriendo con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Tome inconscientemente tu mano y luego sentí que una lucha interna se comenzaba dentro de mi cabeza.

-Shi-Shiro, ¿Cómo lo haces para sonreír después de nuestras peleas?- te sorprendiste con esa pregunta, no te la esperabas. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras nuestras manos seguían tomadas, si no fuéramos iguales la gente creería que tendríamos algo… como deseaba eso.

- Vámonos a casa-susurraste como respuesta soltando mi mano y alejándote de mi aun con el paraguas, nuevamente sentí la fría lluvia mojarme. Me molesto tu actitud ¿Por qué siempre evades mis preguntas con respuestas tontas y sin sentido?

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a casa. Me dijiste que me duchara rápido y que bajara para que cenáramos, no me gusto para nada tu tono de voz, me incomodaba bastante tu actitud de "niñito grande" que tomabas a veces y por eso no te quise obedecer.

-Shiro… ¿Por qué…- susurre con los ojos llorosos, me miraste aun serio pero con curiosidad, sabía que querías que terminara la pregunta para que me respondieras fríamente de nuevo. Me calle y subí a bañarme.

Me desvestí en tiempo record y me metí a la ducha, abrí la llave y sentí como un chorro de agua caliente corría por mi cuerpo, aproveche ese momento para llorar, cosa que nunca hacía en publico ni menos frente a mi hermano. No me demore mucho en estar listo y bajar para cenar, encontré extraño escuchar silencio y que no hubiera ningún olor que me hiciera adivinar la cena así que corrí rápido hacia la cocina pero lo único que vi fue un Shiro Fubuki con los brazos cruzados apoyándose en la mesa y mirándome seriamente.

-A ti te pasa algo y quiero saberlo- me dijo fríamente haciéndome sonrojar, el levanto una ceja e hizo una cara de "Dímelo ahora"

-No me pasa nada hermano estoy bien.- no se mentir, sospecho inmediatamente mi tono nervioso. Se dirigió a mi y acerco su cara a la mía inspeccionando mis gestos, me miro con enojo y a la vez tristeza. Desvié la mirada apenado.

-Dímelo- insistió tomándome el mentón y haciéndome ver a sus ojos.- Atsuya, cuéntame lo que te pasa estas más raro de lo habitual, soy tu hermano…

-Ese es el problema- le interrumpí con voz quebradiza- somos hermanos, eso dificulta las cosas.

-Explícate Atsuya- dijiste alejándote de mi hasta una distancia mas prudente

-Shiro, yo… yo te….- guarde silencio, no quería decirlo por que sabía que lo malinterpretarías como siempre, pero algo me hizo borrar esos pensamientos: me estabas abrazando fuertemente mientras sonreías.

-Dilo Atsuya…- me susurraste al oído haciéndome sonrojar notablemente.

-Te amo, Shiro. No como hermanos si no como algo mas…- confesé, por fin después de tanto tiempo. Me separe un poco de ti para ver tu cara, volviste a sonreír de la forma que me gustaba e hiciste lo que menos me esperaba: me besaste. No lo rechacé, la contrario, lo disfrute al máximo

Estuvimos así hasta que el oxigeno se nos acabó y nos separando dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva a su paso. Me tomaste en tus brazos para llevarme a tu habitación, me recostaste en tu cama y comenzaste a besarme. Estábamos en una posición un poco comprometedora, tu sobre mi, tus piernas rozaban mi miembro produciéndome un gran sonrojo. Algo se me cruzo por la cabeza, y creo que tenía lógica así que se lo cuestione a mi hermano

-Shiro, ¿Por qué tienes que estar tú arriba?

-Por que soy más grande que tú, en todos los sentidos. 2 centímetros hacen la diferencia- dijo mientras se reía, a mi no me causo mucha gracia, quien iba a pensar que en esa carita de inocente ángel también se encontraba un chico tan pervertido, a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo por eso

-¿Y como sabes tu eso?- guardo silencio mirándome a los ojos, se sonrojo un poco pero volvió a reír y a besarme.

-Ahora no te puedo responder eso o si no olvidare lo que vine a hacerte…- pasó su mano por debajo de mi polera haciéndome sonrojar por el contacto.

Me besaste nuevamente y después de separarnos bajaste a mi cuello y comenzaste a besarlo, lamerlo y mordisquearlo dejando notables marcas en el. Mis gemidos de seguro se escuchaban por todo Japón, pero a quien le importa prefería mil veces disfrutar este maravilloso momento con mi hermano que callarme. Me quitaste mi polera (No se como) dejando mi torso descubierto y tu hiciste lo mismo. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos unos momentos, se formo un silencio no incomodo pero de todas formas me molestaba eso, quería que continuaras, pero si eso no pasaba yo tenía que apresurar esto.

-Eres muy lento hermano- le susurre mientras cambiaba de posición y yo quedaba sobre el, el sonrío pícaramente al igual que yo.

-No importa quien este sobre quien, igual serás el uke…

-Shiro ni lo pienses- dije haciendo un puchero, nos besamos e hizo que volviéramos a la posición original en la que empezamos, el sobre mi. Me frustra mucho eso, ¡Yo soy el mas rudo, el mas guapo y el mas inteligente (Mentira)!, por que tengo que estar bajo él. Nos quitamos lo que restaba de la ropa, mi hermano sonrió lujuriosamente al ver mi miembro ya despierto y bajo a él para introducirlo en su boca.

-Shi-Shiro… ah...- gemía con placer, sentía como jugaba con mi miembro, lo mordisqueaba y pasaba su lengua, parecía que te divertías bastante con el pero no resistí mucho y me corrí dentro de tu boca. Te acercaste y me besaste, compartiendo mí semilla con aquel beso, me miraste nuevamente volviéndome más que loco con esos ojos. Actué rápido e inconscientemente, y tome tu mano para comenzar a lamer tus dedos, vi tu cara y sonreías con triunfo, así que para eso esa mirada tan provocativa.

Cuando tus dedos estuvieron ya cubiertos por una capa gruesa de saliva, bajaste tu mano hasta mi entrada e introdujiste el primer dedo. Se sintió un poco molesto y mis gestos lo demostraron, creo que quisiste ser más rápido e introdujiste el segundo, unas lágrimas traviesas se me escaparon de mis ojos, pero antes de que se perdieran en la cama tú las secaste con tu mano libre y me susurraste.

-Podemos dejarlo hasta aquí si quieres…

-Claro que… no, lo que se… comienza… se termina. Tu siempre… me decías eso, además te quiero… dentro de…mí y no pienses… que me voy a retractar, hermano- dije como pude sonriendo y tu correspondiste ese gesto. Nos besamos como nunca nos habíamos besado, bueno arreglare la oración, nos besamos como nunca nos habíamos besado en ese día. Nuestras lenguas tenían un baile único que solo los dos conocíamos.

Entre ese beso introdujiste el tercer dedo, ahora si que se sentía incomodo comencé a gritar lo mas bajo que podía, junto con gemidos que hacían que tu te excitaras mas, retiraste los dedos y los cambiaste por tu miembro. Lo introdujiste lentamente y yo me aferré a tu espalda y sin pensarlo comencé a dejar las marcas de mis uñas en ti. Luego empezaron las embestidas, al principio fueron lentas aunque dolorosamente placenteras, no paraba de gemir y a la ves llorar, de seguro te sorprendiste ya que nunca en tu vida me habías visto derramar lagrimas, mientras me embestías me masturbabas y el dolor desapareció., después empezaste a aumentar la velocidad.

-Ah… Shiro… ¡Más!...Ah…- pedía entre gemidos, me besabas de vez en cuando y me decías suaves pero audibles "Te amo Atsuya" y yo te respondía con no tan audibles "Y yo a ti". Para mi desgracia todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar y los dos terminamos por corrernos, tu dentro de mi y yo entre ambos.

Te recostaste exhausto junto a mí y yo me acurruqué en tu pecho, sentí tus cálidas manos acariciar mis brazos mientras yo trataba de recobrar el aliento.

-Hermano…- susurré mientras lo miraba a la cara.

-¿Que sucede Atsuya?- dijiste con n tono curioso, siempre nos recalcaron lo mismo, yo muy travieso y tu muy curioso. La pareja perfecta…

-Me preguntaba si yo… bueno tu… quiero decir nosotros…- no sabía como exponerte la duda que tenía.

-No ocultaremos nada, no te preocupes. –volví a mirarlo con preocupación y el agrego- y repetiremos esto mas adelante- sonreí, eso era lo que quería escuchar.

-Te amo Shiro…

-Y yo a ti, Atsuya…

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, decidí caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

A la mañana siguiente, juraba que todo era un sueñ, no desperté por que quería, si no por que una "personita" estaba allí "molestándome" (acariciando mi cabello mientras dormía), abrí los ojos y estaba en tu habitación… levante la vista y estabas tu sonrié inmediatamente que no era un sueño... ¿o sí?

-Hola dormilon, báñate ahora ya que el baño esta caliente y luego baja para que tomes desayuno. Como ayer no cenaste pensé que seria lo mejor hacerte doble racion… - Luego me diste un pequeño beso en mis labios… esperen un segundo, ¿Encerio que no estoy soñando?

Salió de la habitación y decidí obedecerle, ¿Por qué siempre termino obedeciendo a mi hermano? Me sente como pude y un dolor intenso recorrió mi espalda y mi trasero. Me trague ese pequeño grito que quería la habitación, nuestra ropa esta esparsida por ella y luego me vi a mí, estaba sonroje notoriamente y fui rápidamente al baño, abrí la ducha y un chorro de agua caliente cubrió mi cuerpo. Sonreí, para mis adentros, si todo e sun sueño no quiero despertar jamás, pero si todo es real…

-Si es real lo viviré al máximo…


End file.
